


What You Want

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [686]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Dark, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Just Non-con Elements, M/M, NO rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi, I love you! I'm in the mood for some darkish Sastiel, so I was wondering if you could do something with season 7 Crazy!Cas getting into Sam's space, feeling him up and eventually trying to push it further? And Sam's really uncomfortable with the whole thing and at some point tells Cas to stop, but he refuses? (Whether Sam is uncomfortable with it simply because Cas isn't in his right mind or Sam doesn't feel that way is up to you) Pretty please and thank you! *huggles*
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [686]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 31





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a dark fic. Tread carefully folks
> 
> Fic originally written on April 21st, 2015
> 
> Not taking prompts atm, sorry!

Sam had half a mind to call Meg up to tell her that Cas was with him.

Had just appeared in the fucking motel room without any prompt.

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asked, looking around the motel room, before locking eyes with Sam.

“Food run.” Sam stated, shifting where he was sitting on the bed, not liking how Cas was staring at him.

“Oh," Cas said, looking around once more; before he looked back at Sam. "So, it’s only you and me.” Cas said, moving forward and pressing close to Sam.

“Y-yeah, um, Cas….I don’t think that we shou-Cas!” Sam said, jolting under the crazy angel’s touch as Cas palmed at Sam’s dick. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I want to feel you. Want to touch. Want to taste.”Cas said, eyes still locked with Sam’s. His hand moved up, over Sam’s shirt, and Sam squirmed uncomfortably against Cas.

“Cas…I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Sam said, getting up and trying to move away from the angel. But Cas just followed after him, hands still on the hunter.

“It is.” Cas insisted.

“Cas…” Sam sighed.

“ _It is._ ” Cas repeated, emphasizing the two words.

Cas’ hands moved around Sam’s torso, and Sam squirmed again.

He knew what Cas was doing, but Sam knew that this wasn’t right. Not in Cas’ state of mind that he was in. Hell, Sam wasn’t sure if he would want this even _if_ Cas was clear-minded.

“Cas, listen….this…I don’t know if….Cas….” Sam said, trying to get away from the angel again. Wherever he moved, Cas just continued followed, managing to never lose contact with Sam.

“Sam…I want you.” Cas said, pressing closer, face inches away from Sam’s. “Want all of you. Every part. Every….every _fiber_ of your being.” Cas had backed Sam up against a wall, in a corner, and Sam had nowhere to run away to. He should have fucking called Meg.

“Cas…no. This isn’t right. You’re not in your right mind. I-I don’t even know if I want th-” Sam started.

“You _do_ want this.” Cas insisted, hands curling around Sam’s waist and pulling Sam close, rolling his hips against Sam’s. “You just can’t see it. Not yet.”

“Cas, no. You’re the one who can’t see it. Stop.” Sam said, trying to sound firmer, and trying to pull Cas' hands away from his waist.

“Sam...” Cas said, holding Sam firm in his hands. “I want you. I want all of you. And I want you now.” He said, leaning close and nuzzling his head against Sam’s chest.

“Cas….” Sam tried once more, trying hard to get Castiel off of him.

“I want you, Sam Winchester.” Cas said, looking up in Sam’s eyes. “Now. I want you now.”


End file.
